Fred and George go back in time to meet the marauders
by wolfstar4ever
Summary: Fred & George go back in time to meet the makers of the marauders map. There will be Remus/Sirius slash later on. Not my characters. All rights belong to JK Rowling. Just wanted to write a story about my favorite characters interacting. Also there will be George/Oliver Wood slash.
1. Chapter 1

Fred and George groaned as they examined the map closely trying to figure out who the Marauders are.

"We're never going to figure this out are we?"

"We can't give up. These people are responsible for our career as Hogwarts best pranksters. I refuse to give up," George announced loudly.

The twins were in their bedroom in Grimmuald Place desperate to find some answers. Harry had willingly let them borrow the map again with no questions. They told him they needed to figure something out. They tried talking to the parchment but it gave no real answers, just smart alek remarks like the time Snape tried to get it to revel its secrets. The two of them spent more time researching how to make the map and figure out who the creators were than they spent studying. It was their life goal to figure out who these mischief-makers were and meet them to thank them for all their help during school. Their final year at Hogwarts was coming up in a couple months and after that they were going to open their joke shop. They wanted to give the marauders a special gift for helping them on their way to their lifelong dream and ask them a bunch of questions about their life and pranks. They tried talking to some of the teachers about them, but none of them were willing to spill many details, especially the identity of them. That just frustrated them and made them more determined to find out who they were.

"By George I've got it," Fred said suddenly slapping himself in the forehead. "How could I have been so dumb before? Hermione has a time turner."

"Of course. I'll go get it." George snuck into Hermione's room and took the time turner that she had never given back to McGonagall, though she didn't have such a hectic schedule which required her to be in more than one class at once.

"Success," George told his twin grinning. The two of them high fived.

The two of them worked on a spell, which would take them back in time that the map was created because they didn't know when it was. After performing the spell, everything was crazy and they landed in the middle of a very familiar room on top of each other.

"Fred, we're not in Grimmuald place anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Four guys were sitting on the common room looking at a very familiar piece of parchment. One of the boys had messy black hair with glasses, another had longer black hand and was holding hands with the guy with the smaller boy with golden hair and they both had matching grins, and beside the messy haired black boy was a plumb little man. Fred and George's appearance didn't seem to faze the boys as they were too deep in conversation to pay attention to their surroundings. "Fred, is it me or does that look almost exactly like Harry, Sirius Black and Professor Lupin?" "You took the words right out of my mouth. And that parchment looks like the map!" James grinned. "Alright boys, this is it. After working on this map for the past two years, its finally done. Do you all solemnly swear to get into some serious mischief tonight?" "Definitely," Sirius replied between kisses on Remus's neck. Fred and George looked at each other in shock. "They're together?" "Padfoot, can you please take your mouth off your boyfriend for two seconds," James asked in slight annoyance. "this is a giant moment for us. You two can kiss all the time." "And now with the map we can do anything anywhere and know if someone's coming so we can leave if necessary," Padfoot replied reluctantly removing his lips from his lovers neck. Moony scowled and Peter ignored the whole exchange. He wasn't sure how he felt about his two friends and their new found relationship yet. It was weird. The group dynamic had changed once they started dating and now he felt even more like an outsider. "This is beautiful. Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs present the Marauders map. I think this is one of our greatest creations," Prongs proudly stated. Everyone else agreed. Fred and George just stayed frozen in place watching the whole exchange. "Even better than that time we tried to feed Snivellus to the giant squid," Peter proclaimed. "Now its going to be harder for me to keep you out of trouble," Remus teased. "Oh Moons, you know you can't keep us out of trouble with or without it," Sirius told him giving him a quick peck on the lips. Peter rolled his eyes and James playfully gagged. "Now, its time for us to go out and try to pull off our latest greatest prank," James said jumping up off the floor. The other marauders followed suit but froze when they saw the two red headed twins.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you," Sirius asked as the Marauders sized up the intruders. None of them had ever seen the two of them before but there were parts of them that looked familiar to them.

"Fred and George Weasley. We have your map. I mean your map from the future. We took a trip from the future because we wanted to meet you all," George explained. Neither one of them were sure about how much they should say and if that could impact their future.

"The four of you are responsible for all of our great adventures."

"And you two are together, wow."

"We're still together in the future? Awesome and not surprising," Sirius said kissing Remus softly. "We're going to be together forever."

The twins exchanged a look. Though they had a spell, which would make them forget everything that they told them about the future, they almost didn't want to use it now that they knew who they were. If they didn't though, a lot of things would change, some which would be for the better- Harry would actually have parents, Sirius wouldn't have to spend a lot of his life behind bars, and Remus wouldn't have to spend twelve years alone thinking his friend betrayed him and killed the other two of his friends.

"How do I look? Still as handsome as ever," Sirius asked grinning. "Of course I can't look as good as Moonykins here but tell me I'm still handsome."

"Of course," Fred lied easily. "Both of you are still as handsome as ever."

"Great. Do the two of you know me? Surely you must if you know these two losers," James joked. Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes. Fred and George looked at each other unsure of what to say. "And am I married? Please tell me I'm married to Lily Evans."

Fred and George answered yes. They had no idea that they would have such a personal connection to the Marauders.

"Do you know who the two of you sort of favor? The Prewitt brothers-Gideon and Fabian. You don't happen to know the two of them do you," Remus asked after James stopped pestering them about his love life with Lily.

"Mom's brothers," George answered automatically. "Sadly, both of them passed away a long time ago and we never got to know them though we have heard that we have taken after them in some ways."

"You'll have to meet them sometime," Peter piped up.

"For sure. So who is who."

"James is Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail and I'm Moony and I bet you can guess why I'm Moony."

"Full moon. Werewolf. Clever."

"We almost thought it had something to do with mooning someone."

Sirius fell to the floor laughing. "Well, he has mooned someone before."

"Shut up Padfoot," Remus told him blushing.

"The two of us were on the train alone cuz Wormtail and Prongs went to stalk Evans and I dared him to moon the people outside. Not one to turn down a dare or resist showing his griffindor bravery, he did it briefly and sat back down. His face turned a nice shade of red like Evans and that was one of the best things I've ever seen."

The twins, James and Peter laughed. The other two marauders had never heard that story. "And I swore Padfoot to secrecy."

"Are you mad at me? I can make it up to you if I need to," Sirius told him licking Remus's neck. The other men in the room felt awkward.

"Sheesh, don't the two of you ever take a break," James teased.

"It's not my fault I'm with a horny dog," Remus teased.

Sirius jokingly pushed him away. "So, do you boys care to join us on this adventure?"

Fred and George exchanged looks of awe and couldn't say no.


	4. Chapter 4

Anxiously, the twins followed close behind the Marauders. "Remus and Sirius are together. James Potter is a marauder and the fourth marauder is the rat traitor responsible for Sirius's time in Azkaban all those years ago," George recapped quietly to his brother.

"Right. I feel like we should do something to prevent all the bad stuff from happening in the future."

"But we can't change everything. It would be wrong."

"But Remus and Sirius look so happy together. We don't want the two of them to suffer for all those years."

"What are the two of you whispering about," James asked curiously.

"Nothing!"

James and the others looked at them curiously but didn't press the issue because it was time to do some late night pranking without being caught. The six of them walked around the castle without being caught because of the map for a couple hours.

"It really works," James said in awe.

"Did you really doubt Moony's magic," Sirius asked him.

"Of course not. We've just been working on this for so long and its nice to see that it works," James said happily. "Imagine all the trouble we're going to be able to cause without being caught now!"

"Now boys, would you care to collaborate on a prank with us?"

The twins exchanged a look. It was like a dream come true. "Of course! It would be our pleasure."

They went back to the common room and the twins told them all about themselves and their love of pranks. The marauders shared some of their greatest pranks as well which brought joy to the twins.

"So how did the two of you end up with our map," Remus asked curiously.

"We stole it from Filch's office."

"Shoot. We've got to be careful to make sure that he never gets it," Sirius said.

"But if he doesn't get it then we will never get the reputation as the second greatest pranksters that Hogwarts has ever seen," Fred pointed out.

"True. We'll just have to be careful," James said.

The six of them talked awhile. Remus yawned against Sirius's shoulder. "It's after three. We should probably go to bed. It's late and my Moony needs sleep," Sirius said kissing Remus's forehead.

"The two of you can share our room. In fact you can take my bed. Moony and I share a bed all the time anyway."

The twins nodded. "Ok."

"You guys are lucky you got here on the weekend," James said as he got into bed.

"Yeah," Sirius said grinning. "This is going to be the best weekend ever!"


End file.
